Inner Desires
by jasw494
Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing.
1. Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter one**

**Confused**

Terminal city was becoming a home for transgenics since the Jam Pony incident and due to Max's lie to Logan everyone thought she and Alec were a couple. This had a lot of females disappointed; they really wanted a chance with 494, but knew that he would never betray his mate.

Logan wasn't going to give up on Max, he was still looking for a cure, he knew once he got it Alec would be history and they would be happy. Alec was trying so hard to deal with everything, including his inner desires he found himself feeling for Max. He wanted to kiss her and touch her every time they were close, sometimes he would imagine pulling her to his chest and pinning her against a wall and kissing her until they were both out of breath.

Something inside of him was telling him that she was his and that he should take what he wanted. But he would fight it and control himself, but he knew that if at some point he lost control, all hell would break loose.

Last week had been a torture; they had been cleaning the building so hard that sweat was covering their bodies. Max had decided to take off her shirt leaving her only in a sports bra and jeans. He was following the path of the drops of sweat on her body. He wanted to run his hands all over her body.

She kept rubbing her sore neck making Alec want to kiss her and replace her hands with his, taking away the tension and pleasing her. He was starting to get aroused which made it hard for him to hide, he excused himself and left. He walked around the city for a while clearing his head and calming down his body. He went back to his apartment and the first thing her heard when he opened the door was the water running.

"What the hell," Alec whispered. The scent of vanilla attacked his senses, but it was only that but a very familiar scent, He finally recognized it.

Max was in his shower.

_Great, just what I needed, more torture provoked by the woman he couldn't have._ He approached the bathroom quietly and stared at the scene in front of him. It was a vision of perfection that had him paralyzed.

Max was completely oblivious to the outside world, she had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted taking in the water washing over her. Her skin was bronzed and looked like honey; Alec would bet his life that it tasted the same. Her figure was perfect, the right amount of curves and the exact muscles that made her the soldier she was.

Alec kept wondering what she would do if he took of his clothes and joined her. His pants were getting really tight and his breathing was increasing. He had to get out before he lost control. He left quickly and quietly, he ran down the streets until he couldn't anymore, he leaned on a wall and took a deep breath. He needed a distraction, he needed a female. He started to walk down the streets but instead of a female he found Biggs.

"Hey where is the fire?" Biggs asked.

"Nowhere, I just need to get away from Max." Alec replied.

"If it was me I would never leave her side" Biggs replied smiling.

Alec wanted to kill Biggs, but he controlled himself and smiled instead. They went to the bar and got some beers, Alec drank scotch. He noticed the bartender was new but didn't give it much importance. He didn't even realize that there was something more than scotch on his glass. After a while he felt dizzy and left, he ended up crashing on his couch.

The next day Alec woke up with a headache and a ringing in his ears, that he couldn't place but he shrugged it off and walked into the shower. Another day at work, nothing that he was looking forward to; but something that he knew he had to do. He grabbed his shampoo, after putting way too much in his hand he scrubbed it into his head. Getting lost in his thoughts.

There was something different today; his senses were more in-tune with everything surrounding him, things that he would normally have over looked was drawing his attendance like cat nip draws in cats. He had never felt anything like this, he wondered for a moment what was happening to him, but it was a fleeting moment then he wanted her worse than before. He could smell Max over his entire apartment, suddenly he had the need to be near her, to touch her, hold her, kiss her, and do other things. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but with every shake it only got worse.

Within moments he was headed to Terminal City, on the way there he stopped for a brief moment, realizing that he could hear everything ten times better. The new level of awareness was attacking every sense he had. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, in an instant he turned to face them like an animal would face its hunter.

The look on Alec's face made Biggs back away; it was his instinct of self-preservation at its finest. It was a reaction to the threat his friend presented, for a few seconds Alec didn't recognized him, Alec frowned as he sniffed the air; recognition of the familiar scent finally reaching his brain, he relaxed and a smile graced his face.  
"You okay man?" Biggs asked worry playing across his features.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Alec replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Did you fix things up with Max?" He said a smirk gracing his face, "I bet the makeup sex was fantastic. I mean especially with someone like her," Biggs explained his smile widening further. Alec grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the wall behind him. Biggs kicked his feet, trying to shake free but he was pinned to the wall, and there was no moving.

"Mine!" Alec growled, there was a feral glint in his eyes that made Biggs swallow hard, with fear washing over him.

"Relax, Alec it was just a joke," Biggs exclaimed his voice low and pleading for forgiveness.

"You see me laughing?" Alec questioned in an angry tone, their eyes meting, Biggs lowering his head to show his submissive role.

"I get it, my bad, now put me down man!" Biggs whispered to Alec.

Alec let go and stalked off, Biggs took in a shuttering breath and followed him silently. Alec was extremely quiet on the way to Max's office, he felt bad for the way he had reacted, but somehow he didn't feel the need or want to apologize. They were entering the office when Alec saw Logan reaching out to touch Max's face with his gloved hand, his blood ran cold and in a moment he blurred toward them standing right between Logan and Max.

Logan tried to move Alec, but once the X5 growled at him he stopped all motion. Alec didn't think of Logan as a threat but he still didn't want him near his mate. Alec lifted his hand and brought it to the back of Max's head, his hand slipping in and out of her hair, caressing her barcode gently. Max wanted to be angry at him but what he was doing felt so damn good. It was soothing and relaxing, she almost purred at the sensations.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Alec asked in a gentle tone, looking into her eyes. She didn't reply but Logan tried to say something about having to finish the meeting, which made Alec only more frustrated.

"Everybody out!" Everyone quickly fled out of the buildings one jointed door. Logan was fighting against Biggs pulling hand. Every male recognized what Alec was doing, but there was something wrong with the X5. Once they were alone, Max felt vulnerable with the way Alec was watching her.

"Alec," she breathed out, his finger on her lips stopped her. He circled her, like a tiger would do to its prey. He nuzzled her face, neck and hair, breathing in her scent and loving it.

Max was getting weak in the knees and finding it hard to keep her eyes opened. She tried to hit him with one of her hands but Alec grabbed it, brought it to his face and kissed it. Max attempted the same with her other hand, Alec repeated the same action that he had with the previous one. Once he had both hand in his own, he backed her up until she was pinned to the wall. Max realized just how strong Alec was in that moment. She remembered their cage fight and wondered how much Alec had held back. She had felt that hit for days afterwards and she was still shivering in fear at the power he held. He secured both of her hand above her head with one of his own, and then lowered his other hand to gently caress her cheek bone running his thumb over her lips.

"Alec, what's wrong with you?" Max asked weakly, parting her lips and allowing Alec to run his finger on the inside of her lips. Alec didn't reply he just brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it smiling. The action made Max gasp; he leaned closer until their mouths were an inch apart and they were sharing the same breath. Alec could smell Max's arousal; he knew she wanted him, almost as much as he wanted her. He licked her lower lip slower, tasting her sweet, overpowering, intoxicating taste

"Push me away or surrender to me," Alec whispered against her lips, Max was hypnotized by the look of desire in his eyes, they were usually hazel green but now they were a deep and intense green that made shiver go up and down her spine. Max tried to speak, apparently Alec had other plans, because he swallowed her words when his lips crashed on hers. Alec didn't receive a push so he took her lips on his, savoring them and tracing them with his tongue.

Max was impressed and extremely pleased, Alec was an amazing kisser and whatever he was doing was driving her insane. She tried to contain it but a moan escaped her throat and Alec matched it with a groan. She allowed him the chance to delve inside and caress every inch of her warm mouth, every part of his body was reacting to her taste, especially his lower ones.

He could do this all day, she was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted, it was inhumanly addictive. Her body relaxed and Alec slowly released her hands, she wrapped them around his neck bringing her body closer to his, feeling how much this was affecting him.

He deepened the kiss to the point where he was devouring her mouth, licking, sucking, biting; every movement was making Max burn with desire. He cupped her breast through her shirt, making Max moan and whisper his name. He didn't want to talk it was better to show. They were losing themselves in the passion they shared. It felt right, like it was the most natural thing in the world, Alec wasn't going to stop or give her a chance to change her mind, and he was determined to prove her that she was his and belonged with him, not with Logan.

Max moved her hand to remove his shirt, Alec lifted his arms without taking his mouth off her and allowed her to get rid of the material between her and his skin. The view was perfect, excellent pecs, ripped chest and abs that could inspire the wildest fantasies. Manticore knew what they were doing when they created Alec. He placed his hands on the wall trapping her; he pulled his mouth away from her, but still flicked his tongue against her lips making her gasp. He lend into her kissing her jaw line, throat, and neck, taking his time to kiss lick and slightly bite on the hollow of her neck near her pulse point.

Max was running her hands all over his chest making Alec moan at the same time that he was making her moan. Alec lowered his hand to her waist, bringing them up along with her shirt, removing it and throwing it to the floor. He lowered his body until his face was facing her stomach, he kissed, licked, dipped his tongue inside her belly button, making Max moan and repeat his name and the word God so many times, he started to go up, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from her abs to her the beginning of her bra, he sucked on her nipples through her bra, making Max throw her head back and moan loud enough, for the ones outside the room to hear.

The males smiled, the females blushed and Logan got pissed he spoke through the door, telling Max they had an urgent conversation to finish and that he was coming in. Max tried pushing Alec away at the sound of Logan's voice, Alec growled grabbing her hands, standing up and placing them against each side of her face. Max tried kicking him but Alec brought his body closer to her, letting her know that she wasn't the only one aroused by what they were doing. He looked into her eyes and spoke in a very serious tone.

"You might fool others and try to pretend you fit into his pathetic ordinary world, but you can't fool yourself, your instinct, which will recognize me as your mate," he growled. Pushing them bodily against the wall. "You may be in denial, but your body wants mine as much as my body wants yours. You crave my touch, my kiss and my warmth, if you think I'm good at kissing you can just imagine what kind of lover I am. Don't forget that you are mine, not his, no matter what you try telling yourself." He kissed her and walked away, leaving her trembling and confused.

The door opened and Logan came in, Alec bent and picked up his shirt, Logan turned to Max and noticed the state she was in, the males turned to look at Max; she looked beautiful but the growl that came from Alec saying she was his, made them walk away. Logan followed Alec and tried to confront him, he grabbed Alec's hand, but the X5 turned to look at him in a way that made Logan shiver.

"It you want to keep your arm, remove it, right now, and don't let me catch you touching my mate again, or I'll make you regret it, don't forget Logan, I may look nice, but deep inside I'm a killer, especially when someone is trying to take away what's mine. He walked away leaving Logan in fear. OC came into the room and closed the door; she picked up Max's shirt and handed it to her. Max took it and placed it on, her lips were still burning with his taste, something told her he wasn't wrong in what he had told her, she was so confused and her head was a mess. This was going to complicate thing so much.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!**


	2. Protecting you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter two Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**Protecting you **

Alec walked around Terminal City trying to figure out what had made him act that way towards both Max and Logan. Even if he had pangs of guilt coursing threw him, something deep inside was telling him that he had done the right thing. Her taste was still in his lips, and the way she had reacted to his touch had pleased him in a way that he had never known. Renfro hadn't made a mistake when she paired them up as breeding partners. She was meant to be with him, it was the way they were designed. He had felt it from the moment he walked into her cell and breathed her scent. He had waited enough, it was time to claim her and God protect whoever dared to stand in his way.

Logan was talking to Max, but she wasn't listening, her mind was on something or rather someone else. Her lips still burned with his kiss and her body was still craving his warmth and touch. Alec had always been in control, but tonight it seemed like he was more animal than human. The way he touched her, the bruising kisses, and searing looks were enough to make Max surrender to him. He said she was his and not Logan. _What the hell did that meant?_ She wanted an explanation from him and she couldn't wait any longer. Without warning she pushed herself to her felt and crossed the room seeking a certain transgenic male, and leaving a confused Logan behind.

She entered his apartment and looked in every room; her thoughts were keeping her so distracted that she opened the bathroom door without knocking. The sight in front of her, took her breath away.

Alec knew it was Max from the moment she entered the apartment, but he chose to pretend he didn't hear anything and kept his eyes closed. The water was cascading over his body making every muscle contract.

The man's body was enough to send a woman into cardiac arrest. He was perfect, every inch of him was beautiful. She licked her lips thinking of how good it had felt to run her hand over his body earlier. Alec opened up his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Wanna join me?" Alec asked smiling mischievously. Max froze and couldn't speak.

"Either you join me or wait outside," Alec told her. Max back-peddled out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Max felt her skin burning and her breathing fast and unsteady in her ears. _He had the nerve to ask her to join him. What the hell was Alec thinking? _She hear the water being turned off and realized that Alec would come out in only a towel. The door opened a cloud of steam escaped and Alec came out, but without the towel. He walked out and smiled at her shaking his hair a bit letting the drops of water run down his cheeks, chest, abs and lower.

"Alec what the hell is wrong with you, put something on!" Max shouted at him in what she hoped was a disgusted voice, but could hear the approval in her own voice. Alec laughed softly at her, walking past her to his bed

"You've seen everything, why should I hide. Oh, pass me the blue shirt on the top drawer and the black silk boxers on the bottom one." Alec told Max, she did as told and threw the clothes at him. Alec grabbed them and laughed, he slid comfortably, and smoothly into his boxers and the tight form fitting dress pants that were on his bed, he left his shirt on the bed. Teasing and taunting Max with the knowledge that he had done that for her.

"I assume you came here for a reason other than to see me naked," Alec purred to her as she tried to pull her eyes away from his chest. Max tried to think of an answer, but the way he was bending and moving made his muscles look amazing and her complete focus was on his body not on what he was saying. Alec loved knowing the effect he had on her, he walked towards her until he was facing her. She looked up and noticed the cocky grin on his face. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yeah, I wanted an explanation about your actions this morning," Alec taped his chin in a reflective way.

"Be specific, Max. I did a lot of things this morning," Alec explained. He wanted her pissed; he wanted the fire that made her so attractive.

"You know damn well what I am talking about Alec!" Max shouted, with her hands on her hips. '_There is the feisty girl I like, almost enjoyable the way, I can piss her off with words and calm her with my touch'_ Alec thought.

"Why did you do it?" Max demanded as she looked up into his eyes.

"Because I wanted to, and I'm fed up with repressing my emotions," Alec explained, biting his lower lip.

"Are you going to do it again?" Max asked. Alec cupped her cheek rubbing her skin gently.

"Do you want me to? All you have to do is say yes Max. I'll make you mine right here, right now," Alec told her. Max wanted to scream yes but she was scared, so instead she kept quiet. Alec placed a kiss in the corner of her mouth and walked away. He put on his shirt grabbed his jacket and spoke.

"I guess you're not ready, it's okay I can wait for now, lock the door on your way out okay, see ya around Max." And then he disappeared from her sight. Leaving her with a number of things to think about. Max walked over to his now empty bed and sat down, waiting for her breathing to return to normal and her body to cool down.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't love Alec, I mean sure he's attractive; but I love Logan," Mac whispered," right?" She asked herself as she looked around. She was so confused, she lay on his bed and tried to clear her mind, but once her body relaxed, she ended up falling asleep.

Alec came back tired and ready to hit the bed, he walked into his apartment and headed to his room, but the moment he saw what was waiting for him all tiredness went away. She looked so fragile and young, curled up in his bed. Her face completely relaxed and her breathing was even.

He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her, kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Night Maxie." He grabbed a chair and sat in front of the bed. He wasn't going to sleep today; he had to make sure his mate was safe.

Max woke up in the middle of the night, damn the shark DNA, she was still tired, but something was wrong, this wasn't her room. She started to look everywhere and panic started to appear.

"You're safe," she heard, finally focusing she saw Alec sitting in front of her.

"I must've fallen asleep." Max explained.

"Yeah it's midnight, go back to sleep." Alec offered her.

"What about you?" Max asked.

"If I sleep who is going to make sure you're safe?" Alec asked. Max smiled and realized just how sweet and caring Alec was with her.

"I'm sure we could both sleep on this bed, and we would both be safe." Max told him.

Alec looked straight at her and spoke.

"Unless you want me to make love to you all night, sleeping in the same bed is not a good idea." Alec explained, in a serious voice. Max lay back on the bed and smiled.

"Night Alec," Max whispered.

"Night Max," Alec replied, looking out the window and staying alert in case there was a threat near by.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!**


	3. Fighting For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter two Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**Fighting For You**

Max woke up feeling great; it was the first night in a long time she had truly rested. She got up and found Alec standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Max said softly, Alec looked up at her and smiled at her. She looked cute, her hair was messy, her eyes still heavy with sleep. He approached her and stood in front of her.

"Your breakfast is on the table, I'll see you later Max," Alec told her, he leaned closer, placed a kiss on her neck, breathed in her scent and left. Max was left trembling; she sat down and found a plate with eggs, bacon, bread and a hot cup of coffee.

"He made me breakfast, I can't believe how little I know of him, he is taking care of me and I'm still a bitch to him. I need to know what's wrong, he's acting weird." Max whispered to herself. She quickly ate the food, just so it wouldn't go to waste and then ran back to her place.

Alec was talking to Biggs, when the news of an ordinary group killing one of their own came in. This made Alec's blood run cold.

"What the hell are we going to do about this?" Biggs asked, which only seemed to frustrate Alec more.

"We kill them." Alec simply replied. Some of the males laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing? I'm being serious," Alec replied.

"We can't kill them Alec," Biggs explained, looking at his friend.

"Why not? If they want a war, I'll give them a damn war. But I won't tolerate them killing our kind anymore, I just won't," Alec explained walking away. Biggs turned to look at the rest of the guys with a worried face.

Alec left Terminal City without letting anyone know, the only person that knew was Biggs, simply becasue he followed him, he was worried about his friend. Alec was acting strange, well stranger than normal and he had to find out what he was up to.

Alec kept walking, until his sense alerted him of a threat near by, he could hear the people yelling and the smell of fear of one of his own was really strong. He finally arrived and saw how a bunch of ordinaries had a X6 tied down. Alec blurred and stood behind one of the guys. When the guy was about to hit the kid, Alec grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, breaking it. They guy let out and agonizing scream from the pain. The crowd turned to the direction of the noise, just to see the guy falling to ground holding his arm. Alec looked un-human, his eyes were dark, his face emotionless and his hands clenched into fists.

"The next person who dares to touch this kid, will get his neck snapped by me." Alec shouted at the gathered men. They ran like scared animals, when facing a hunter. Biggs couldn't believe it, he had to stop Alec, he was fool enough to whisper his intention to tell Max. Alec heard it and smiled. _'Bad decision Biggs"_ Alec though. He pulled out his knife, freed the kid, gave him direction for Terminal City and went in search of Biggs.

Biggs was running, trying to get to Terminal City as fast as transgenicly possible, but all of the sudden Alec jumped from a building landing in front of him, cutting off the only way in.

"Going somewhere buddy?" Alec asked, approaching Biggs slowly.

"Just back to TC, there is something I need to do." Biggs, replied, fearing the look of his friend eyes.

"Rating me out to Max, I don't think that's a good idea, my mate doesn't need to know what I did." Alec told Biggs, coming closer and closer.

"Alec, what you did was wrong." Biggs explained, in a quiet tone.

"Breaking that idiot's arm; scaring a bunch of killer and saving one of our own. Exactly how is that a bad thing Biggs?" Alec asked.

"You were going to kill them," Biggs explained.

"No, I wasn't, all I wanted was to scare them," Alec replied, relaxing his face and smiling. Biggs felt relieved, he had being wrong, he smiled back and they headed back to Terminal City.

_'It's so easy to fool you Biggs_' Alec thought.

They reached command center shortly after their talk was settled in both their minds. The first thing that Alec noticed was how close Logan was to touching Max. _'When will this ordinary learn, to keep his hands away from what is mine _' Alec thought. She was facing some wall with designs and maps. He walked inside and stood behind her, breathing in her scent. In one second, he flung her around to face him, pulled her body to his and crashed his lips on her. The kiss was long and passionate; he delved inside, caressing every corner and drinking her taste. Logan was pissed with Alec's action, but it got worse, when Max instead of pushing him away, just placed her arms on his back. Alec pulled away, slowly, still brushing his lips on hers.

"Sorry I'm late; Biggs and I got caught up on some work." Alec whispered against her lips. Max stared at him and wanted to ask why he was acting that way, but the last thing she needed was an argument, so instead she simply nodded. She turned around, to listen to the rest of the conversation, but Alec felt the need to touch her and have her close, he kept of making circles on her lower back and placing kissed of her neck, which was making it hard for her to pay attention. Alec could hear how Logan was gritting his teeth and a smile came to his face. He was going to make this ordinary understand Max was taken, even if it was by force.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!**


	4. I got Your Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter four, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**I got Your Back**

Max couldn't take this anymore, the soft touches and fleeting kisses were driving her mad, she needed to be alone with Alec, something was wrong and she was going to find out what. Alec knew Max was uncomfortable and that made him smile, but he really wanted everybody to leave them alone.

"Well, I think we have heard enough, how about we all go to our homes, get some sleep and plan out what we'll do tomorrow." Alec said as he spoke up, looking around the table. Most of the transgenics were thankful for this; they wanted rest and a break in the what seemed to be never ending planning. They all scattered of the room, leaving onto Logan behind them. When Alec realized this he turned around and stared at Logan with a look that said "Get out or I'll kill you", this made Logan swallow hard.

"You too buddy, Max and I need to discuss some things and it's a private conversation, meaning you're not invited." Alec told Logan glaring at him with distaste.

"Alec, we have nothing to talk about," Max shouted walking closer to where he was. Alec turned around and cupped her cheek caressing her skin gently.

"Are you sure about that Max?" Alec asked her in a very seductive tone. _'This might be my chance, to find out what's wrong, or get my self into more trouble, I'll take my chances.'_ Max thought.

"Now that you mention it, yeah we have something to talk about," Max replied. _'That's my girl, if you think that I don't know what you're trying to do, you're seriously delusional Max. I know you better than anyone, but I'll get you.'_ Alec thought smiling.

"You heard her, bye Logan." Alec said, without turning to look at Logan. Once the door was closed, Max moved as far away, from Alec as she could.

"Afraid of me Maxie? Or is it what I will do that you're afraid of?" Alec asked walking towards her.

"Wait, don't come any closer," Max told him. Alec stood still just smiling and waiting for her next move.

"Why are you acting this way? What is wrong with you?" Max asked, looking at him.

"Now Max, one question at a time. I'm acting this way because it is the way I want to act, and there is nothing wrong with me." Alec replied softly, itching to reach out and touch her.

"So kissing, touching me, getting practically naked in my office is just a normal thing?" Max asked a little frustrated; she wasn't getting the answer she wanted.

"I enjoy kissing and touching you and I have no problem walking around naked, I'm pretty comfortable in my own skin." Alec replied, looking at her.

"You should be comfortable in your own skin too, because from what I got to see, your perfect, every inch of your body is beautiful and your skin is so soft, it felt great to run my hand on your body." Alec added, smiling. Max was about to reply, but Alec spoke again.

"You are beautiful Max, your dark hair makes you look exotic, your bronzed skin makes you glow in the night, and your lips are full and so kissable. Your taste is sweet and addictive, your skin feels like silk, your scent is intoxicating, and those little noises you make when I kiss your neck or touch your breast are wonderful." Alec explained in a husky voice. He noticed how Max was blushing and biting her lower lip. He moved so fast she didn't had time to react until he was in front of her and sharing the same breath.

"I have wanted you since the moment I entered your cell back at Manticore, but I wasn't going to follow orders, see when we finally make love; it will be consensual and special. I will wait for you to want me as much as I want you, because even if you're in denial right now, you body is not. When I want someone, nothing gets in my way, not even an ordinary. I have been a good friend and pretended to not be bothered by Logan, but not anymore. I want you as my mate and somewhere deep inside, you feel the same" Alec replied seriously.

"But no matter what you say or do, I won't stop kissing you." Alec told her, brushing his lips on hers and slightly licking them, making Max gasp.

"Or touching you," Alec added, caressing her cheek gently and running his thumb over her lips.

"Because unlike you, I won't hide the way I feel. Think about it, night Max." Alec explained walking away and leaving her alone. Max was confused and pissed, nothing made sense.

_'Why is he acting this way, can't he realize that my life is complicated enough without having to add him too it. Maybe he is loosing it just like Ben, but Ben started killing people not kissing them, Damn it Alec I can't deal with this, especially when we are in the middle of a war.'_ Max told herself. She needed to focus, she kept reading papers over and over until her body decided it was enough and shut down, leaving her asleep over the stash of papers on her desk.

Alec was heading home when he noticed the lights on Max's office on, he headed there to see why she was up so late. He opened the door and found Max asleep over her desk. He smiled at this, she was so stubborn and a true fighter; but she needed to learn when to give up and ask for help. He gathered her body in his arms and placed her on the old beat down couch, careful not to wake her. He took off his jacket and placed it over her body to keep her warm. Kissed her lips tenderly and left, turning of the lights and closing the door.

Max woke up the next morning pretty relaxed, which was weird since the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her desk. Then she noticed that she was warm and that's when she saw the jacket placed over her body. She grabbed it and inhaled its scent. A smile appeared in her face at the recognition of the scent it was Alec's. She saw the cup of coffee and a bag containing a chocolate doughnut and a note. She grabbed the note and read it.

**Morning Max-**

**Hope you slept well.**

**Enjoy breakfast and wear my jacket, I know it's strange but trust me okay. Just wear it.**

**Oh, and even when you think I'm not there, I am.**

**See ya around,**

** Alec.**

Max folded the note and saved it, she drank the coffee while eating the doughnut and hesitated on if she should wear the jacket or not. She did trusted him and it was a bit cold outside. _Yeah Max keep telling yourself that those are the only reasons why you want to wear this jacket, when you know that is because it makes you feel safe and it gives you the illusion that he is close_. She placed it on and smiled. Logan came in telling her about the meeting with the cops, Max agreed and left with him. They were in the middle of the street near an old fence, when this cop came near them. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, looked a lot like Logan. He introduced himself as Officer Mathew and Max introduced her self and they were all nervous.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring backup with you." Mathew said smiling nervously at Max.

"I didn't know I needed it, but then again you have no backup either." Max replied. In that moment a constant ringing started. Mathew looked at Max a little confused.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Mathew asked Max.

"I don't have a cell phone," Max replied, turning to look at Logan.

"It's in your jacket Max, pick up." Logan told her in an angry tone. Max searched the pockets and found a phone; she flipped it open and spoke.

"Yeah,"

"He is not alone, there are two more near the blue car parked in front of the drugstore," Alec explained.

"Where are you?" Max asked a little curious.

"Just know that I'm close and that I got your back," Alec replied.

"Thanks, I mean it, but we are going to have to talk about magic phones appearing." Max told him in a playful voice.

"Sure Max, anytime," Alec replied hanging up.

"So, how about those two guys in the blue car, are you going to introduce them too?" Max asked. Mathew was surprised.

"They are a safety measure, but I can see that you also have someone watching you bac.k" Mathew replied, smiling.

"Yeah, even if I had no idea." Max whispered looking up. Logan was brushing his hand against her arm trying to give her comfort, but instead he was making her feel uneasy and nervous.

"If any of this stupid meetings, go wrong and you get Max hurt, I will make you regret it for the rest of your damn life Logan." Alec whispered from his crouched position on the building top, staying alert incase something went wrong and he had to protect his mate.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!**


	5. Making you Understand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta and friend Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter five, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**Making you Understand  
**

The meeting went fine and Max felt more secure knowing that Alec had been there, Logan was pissed. He knew that Alec was the one responsible for the cell phone, and the fact that Max had liked it so much and had kept the smile after that call had bothered him. Maybe Alec wasn't just kidding himself, maybe there was something happening between them.

Mathew explained a lot of things to Max, but in the end it was that same damn thing. Transgenics should stay in Terminal City so that people wouldn't hurt them. It was frustrating and annoying. Alec felt the same way about this little conversation; he knew that they had to protect their own even if it was not on the right way. Max said good-bye to Mathew and she Logan headed back to Terminal City. The ride back was quiet, Logan wanted to ask about the cell phone but he didn't know if it was a good idea. Max kept thinking on the way , that Alec had been behaving, something about it was not right and she feared it was something dangerous.

They entered Terminal City and talked for a while, then Max decided to go and find Mole. She and Logan were walking around Terminal City when a group of males approached Max and asked her about what she planed to do in order to stop the ordinaries from killing them. Max explained about her meeting with the cop and told them what he had said. One of the males got pissed and went against Max.

"You got us out, did you even think that we were safer in Manticore than out here?" The guy asked in an angry tone.

"I did what I thought was right and I don't regret it, we were nothing but puppets in there, in here we have freedom," Max replied, getting annoyed.

"Bullshit this is also a prison, nothing good happens here we can't even go out or be ourselves. This is all your fault," The guy said approaching Max. He was about to touch her when his body was pulled and slammed against the nearest wall. When he opened his eyes he found a pair of green eyes staring at him with so much anger and rage.

"If you ever speak to her like that again, I will rip you apart limb by limb." Alec shouted in a threatening voice.

"Alec let him go, I'm fine," Max shouted worried about how fair he would take this. But Alec was blinded by rage, this idiot had tried to hurt his mate and in his mind he should kill him.

"Apologize to her," Alec ordered.

"I'm sorry," the guy said, Alec backed away letting the guy fall to the ground.

"Get out of my sight," Alec growled at him. The guy got up and ran as fast as he could. Alec turned around and looked straight at Max.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, still trying to control his anger.

"I'm fine but I don't think you can say the same, you could've killed him Alec." Max replied, worried. _'I should have killed him.'_ Alec thought. _'That is what he deserved for threatening my mate.'  
_

"No, I was just trying to get him to understand that he shouldn't blame you for what's happening," Alec replied smiling. Max felt relieved but something was telling her that this wasn't the whole truth, Max nodded and turned to look at Logan, who didn't look so happy by Alec's actions.

"You're going to crash tonight right, I think we could all use some fun," Alec told Max.

"Yeah, OC is coming and then we are heading there." Max replied.

"Okay then, I'll see you there." Alec replied placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth while looking at Logan. Max shook her head, her lie had gotten her in so much trouble because Alec seemed to kiss her every time he wanted and if she pushed him away, Logan would know something was wrong.

After a while OC showed up and noticed that Max was kind of distracted.

"What's wrong boo?" OC asked.

"Alec is acting weird," Max replied, looking out the window, in her office.

"Well the last time I saw you two, you were on the wall all flushed and hot and he was leaving with his shirt in hand, so what happened between your boy and you?" OC asked, smiling.

"He kissed me and things got out of control, he is being doing that for a while and it's," she paused looking for the right word, "confusing." Max explained, looking concerned.

"Did you like it?" OC asked, looking at Max.

"No, well maybe just a little, I mean he is not a bad kisser." Max replied honestly, glad that she didn't really blush easily.

"From what I saw sugar, you two were doing more than kissing, but anyways how about we head to crash so you can distract yourself and have some fun." OC told Max smiling. Max agreed and they left.

When they got to crash Alec was already there, drinking a beer and playing pool with Sketchy. Alec knew Max was entering crash, his senses went on alert and he turned to look at the door. He saw her walking in and smiling, he also noticed how the males were looking at her. He turned around and kept on playing but once in while he would make sure she was okay. Max had a few beers, talked to OC and laughed at Sketchy for loosing over and over at pool. Alec really liked when Max was happy and relaxed, especially when Logan wasn't near her. But his happiness went away when he noticed the ordinary approaching Max. He stayed calm and didn't move, Logan greeted Max and ordered a drink.

Sketchy was still playing and OC was staring at him. Alec knew OC was good at reading people and she probably realized what Alec was thinking. Logan kept talking about art and some other stuff he wanted to show Max, but Max wasn't paying much attention. She could feel someone watching her, she turned around until she met his eyes. He was staring straight at her with a smile on his face. Max felt uncomfortable with how intense his eyes were, he looked almost absent. She noticed a couple of blonde girls with very skimpy outfits flirting with him. Alec was hardly noticing them; they kept approaching him with stupid smiles on their faces. One of them placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer, Alec turned to look at her and she backed away and left. Max found this weird, Alec was a big flirt, he dated this kind of girls all the time what was wrong now. He won for the last time and approached her.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Max asked.

"Yeah, is getting crowded in here," Alec replied.

"What about all those girls who want to be with you?" Max asked, rolling her eyes.

Alec leaned closer and breathed in her scent making Max shiver, he noticed her reaction and laughed. Logan was looking at them so Max couldn't push Alec away, but the closeness was really bothering her. He placed and open mouthed kiss on the hollow of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"They can find someone else, because the only one I want is you." And then he pulled away and left, leaving her feeling week in the knees and speechless.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!**


	6. Lies and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta and friend Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter six, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**Lies and Games**

Max tried to enjoy the rest of her night, but all she could think about was the way Alec was acting. She was starting to miss him, she did feel safe when he was around and having someone showing her affection was something new to her. But she was afraid to let her guard down, because like Renfro had said she was poison and everyone around her that she cared about died or got hurt. Loosing Ben had nearly destroyed her, but loosing Alec would kill her. Even though she had never told him, she did find comfort in him, sometimes when she felt like she couldn't go on, he would tell her that she was all mighty and that she could do it and even if he was joking, it meant so much to her. He had said he wanted her as his mate, from what she had heard in TC, mating was for life and once you were mated, you belonged to the one you chose and no one could touch you or try anything without getting in serious trouble. She had to admit that no matter how much she loved Logan, he had never made her feel the things Alec did when he kissed her or touch her, I mean it was like that single action had spread heat all over her body. Maybe it was because, she hadn't been touched in a long time and her body craved that.

Max was so lost in her own thought that she hadn't heard a word Logan had said about a possible lead on the cure, until Cindy touched her shoulder, bringing her back to the world.

"Looks like you're not paying any attention to what I am saying Max," Logan told her in an angry tone.

"Sorry, just thinking about something else." Max replied, smiling at her thoughts.

"Something else, or someone else?" Logan asked.

"A bit, of both." She said truthfully not liking the tone he was taking with her, "well I have to get back to TC, is getting late and is not so safe for us to be outside at night." Max replied, getting up. She said goodbye to Cindy and Logan and headed outside. Logan got up and followed her. Max was putting on her jacket, when Logan approached her.

"I'll walk you home, since Alec is already gone. Funny, how he leaves without you." Logan told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I'm meeting him at his place, we agreed on that, he just wanted me to share some time with Cindy." Max replied, thinking she had gotten in so much trouble, with her little lie.

"So you're going to his apartment?" Logan asked, in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Max, replied, thinking this was going to make Logan go away, but she was so wrong.

"I'll walk you there, let's go." Logan said, smiling. _'Let's see if you really are going to be with Alec or if I'm right about you lying to me'_ Logan thought.

_'Crap I'm screwed!'_ Max thought. She faked a smile and started to walk. They arrived at TC, pretty fast and headed towards Alec's apartment. When they were approaching it, Max was getting nervous especially since she had no idea if Alec was there and this could really blow her cover.

Alec was in his apartment thinking about the problems their kind was facing, when he heard Max and Logan approaching his apartment, he listened to Max telling Logan that she was grateful for the gesture, and that he could go because Alec was waiting for her in his apartment. He laughed quietly.

_'Oh Maxie, you and your lies, well let's see if we can make Logan believe once and for all that you are with me, you make the rules I'll play the game. It's not that hard when I'm doing it for real.'_ Alec thought, smiling. He got up and went to his door. When he heard Logan say that it was weird how distant Alec and she were, he opened the door surprising Max and Logan. Logan stared at Alec, who was only in his boxers, but what he did next really made him regret his decision of walking Max home. Alec approached Max, cupping her face, he leaned closer and brushed his lips on hers, making Max gasp, Alec smiled and kissed her so slowly and tender that Max ended up closing her eyes and melting into the kiss for a moment, just when she was starting to enjoy it, he pulled away and smiled.

"Hope you had fun, I was getting worried." Alec told her.

"Yeah I did, Logan walked me home, sorry for being late." Max replied, wanting to kill Alec, for taking advantage, of the situation.

"Thanks buddy for walking her home, but she is with me now, so you can go, I got it from here." Alec told Logan, smirking; he opened the door of his apartment motioning Max to come in.

"The bed felt empty without you" Alec told Max, leaning closer and breathing in her scent, he blew hot air on her neck making shivers go up and down her spine. Logan was getting uncomfortable; it seemed he was wrong; this thing between Alec and her wasn't a lie. Max wanted to rip Alec apart slowly for this, but as soon as Logan was gone, he was going to suffer. Logan turned around and left. Max entered the apartment and Alec shut the door. Once Max was sure Logan was gone, she pushed Alec away from her hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Max shouted.

"Careful Maxie, if Logan hears you he will suspect something," Alec replied, smiling.

"How dare you kiss me and act that way in front of Logan?" Max growled at him, furious with his actions but at the same time turned on.

"Well that's the thing Max, I'm not acting, and I'm just showing my true feelings." Alec replied, in a serious tone.

"Bullshit Alec, this is getting out of control, you are acting like I belong to you and that is not true. I'm not a thing so stop treating me like one!" Max told him, in an angry tone.

"Oh that's rich Max, since I'm the one who gets treated like a thing. When you're mad, you take it out on me, either physically or verbally. When you need to push Logan away, you use me and make me into a toy you can play with and then throw away. I'm sick and tired of the entire situation Max; I am not made out of stone." Alec told her in a serious tone. Max attempted to hit him, but he grabbed her hand hard.

"And you hitting me is not something I enjoy, there are other ways you can touch me." Alec told her, bringing her hand to his face and slowly brushing it against his cheek, neck and chest. Max was trying to find something to say, but the warmth of his body felt great under her hand. Alec took the opportunity to get closer to her, until she was trapped between the door and his body. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against her forehead, without moving, Max close her eyes and breathe in his scent. She needed to get out; this closeness to Alec was not something she could handle. The new attitude and the way he behaved was making her feel things she didn't want to. Alec moved his free hand to her other one and brought them both above her head pressing them against the door. Max thought of using her knees, but apparently Alec read her mind, because he pressed his body closer stopping her.

He didn't move or speak; all he did was breathed and let her feel his body close to hers.

"Alec, let me go, this can't happen." Max told him, with a soft voice.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to take you right here and now, but I'm not like that Max. When you are ready and willing I will show you how real my feeling are for you and how much pleasure I can give you. But for now I can wait, although I don't know for how long, since patience is not one of my virtues." Alec told her in a low voice, he kissed her nose and lips and then pulled away completely. Making Max realize how much she had liked having him so close. It was like cold water had been dropped on her.

"I'm sure he is gone now, so you can go to your own apartment, or stay and give up on denying what you feel," Alec told her and walked to his bedroom, leaving the door open incase she decided to stay.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not! 1 More chapter and you'll find out why is alec acting this way!  
**


	7. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta and friend Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter seven, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me!  
**

**Breaking Down**

Max stayed still and breathing hard, she didn't want to hurt Alec or make him feel like an object, she was just so confused, and Manticore hadn't taught her how to deal with her emotions. She noticed the door opened and got a glimpse of Alec removing his boxers and getting into bed. She blushed when she saw his naked body slowly getting under the white sheets and how he lifted the sheets on the other side letting her know he was giving her the change to join him. She hesitated on if she should go to him and let her find out if this was real or a fraction of her imagination. She walked to his bedroom and stood in front of the bed. She noticed the warmth and care in Alec's eyes as he waited for her to make her move. She stared at him and at the empty space in his bed, but fear took a hold of her and she turned around heading for the door.

"Just so you know that space won't be filled by anyone, it will always be waiting for you, just like I will be,." Alec told her, turning around and facing the window. Max stopped for a moment hearing his words. _'God I'm not ready, not yet. First I got to figure out my own feelings, I really don't want to hurt him.' _Max thought, walking out of the apartment and closing the door. She took a deep breath and walked to her own apartment, she got in, took of her clothes and got into her bed, she looked at her bed and felt like something was missing and that's when it hit her. She wanted his body lying next to hers, but what if something went wrong and he got hurt, she would be devastated and wouldn't be able to continue living. The guy who had started being a pain in the ass had turned into a part of her life.

"Give me time Alec, please just so I can defeat my fears and let you in." Max pleaded into the night. She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_Alec was in an empty street, listening to the screams of a woman, he ran towards the noise and found a bunch of people beating someone, one of them moved and he caught a glimpse of the person, it was Max, his anger went to the limit and he reacted, his instinct took over and once everything was over, he was covered in blood and Max was trembling, he tried to get close to her and she moved away, she kept screaming and asking him why had done it? And all he replied was._

_"Because I had to"_ Alec woke up covered in sweat. His heart, beating fast and his breathing hard.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Alec asked himself. He had been feeling so much anger and rage and sometimes he feared loosing control completely and acting on his feelings. It was like something was inside him and slowly taking away his control and inhibitions. He knew that the way he had been trained was hard but he had managed to avoid becoming a cold blooded killer, because the humanity in him had stopped him, but these days he felt that humanity going away and being replaced the instinct and that was something not good.

He had to figure out what was making him loose control or someone was going to end up hurt. He knew that the reason he had murdered all those men in his dream was because he was protecting his mate but, he hadn't hesitated or stopped when they were unconscious, he needed to feel the life been drained out of them so he could stop. Maybe he was going insane like Ben, whatever it was he needed a solution fast, because he felt like he wouldn't be able to control it any longer.

He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, if only Max gave him a chance to be part of her life he would have someone to talk to and share his fears and problems, but she was still into that damn ordinary. God, sometimes he really wanted to kill Logan and he did feared one day the old man would make him do something he would regret. He couldn't sleep that night, so he settled for hearing his own breathing and heart beat; it calmed him down a bit.

The next day he got up and got ready, he went to med bay and asked the doctor to check his blood and see if something was wrong, she told him she would have the results back in a couple of hours. He thanked her and left, trying to clear his mind and focus on the problems they had in TC. He checked various sectors, trying to get a clear vision of how they were living and what was happening. He talked to a few people and found a couple of females who wanted to spend some time with him, but their scent bothered him, it was like he didn't find it appealing, all he could think about was finding Max and making sure she was okay. The girls insisted and tried to get close to him, but he excused himself and left. They were disappointed and confused, until someone told them that he was probably mated with Max.

He went to their headquarters and found Dix reading some files and looking very worried, Mole told him that they were loosing people really fast. He was getting annoyed with the fact that the ordinaries could kill them but he couldn't do a thing to them. It was like they had a right to kill his kind and that angered him, he started to feel his blood heat up and his heart beating faster and found himself thinking of the ways to rip an ordinary apart.

"Damn it!" Alec shouted, impaling his fist on a wall and making a dent. The transgenics in the room jumped at his action and Max stood stock still. He noticed the looks he was getting, so he entered his office shutting the door. Max opened it and realized it had been a bad idea not to knock. Alec turned around so fast and the look on his eyes made Max swallow hard.

"Is just me Alec, relax." Max told him.

"Max, please just leave okay, I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures," Alec told her, running his hand through his hair.

"Alec talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Max told him, in a soft voice.

"If you were my mate, I would tell you everything Max, my fears, my problems, my worries, everything. But you don't want me as your mate, hell you don't even want me as a friend, so I would appreciate you to leave me the hell alone, I will deal with my own problems. What I want from you, I can't have, because you won't give it to me, so don't bother on trying to pretend that you care about me or what I am feeling." Alec shouted, he waited for her to leave, but she just stood there looking at him. He got frustrated, so he moved towards her and when she stepped away, he opened the door, walking out slamming it closed behind him, making Max jump.

"Alec I do care, but how can I expect you to believe me when I have treated you like shit all this time, damn it Max you really screwed up this time." Max told her self. She got out and went to her own office, avoiding the looks of everyone who had obviously heard their argument, including Logan.

She entered her office shutting it close, Logan opened the door walking in without asking.

"I was right all along, you lied to me about you being with Alec, there is nothing going on between you and him." Logan told her. Max wanted to scream, now he knew, but how much of that was actually true, he approached her and with his gloved hand caressed her cheek and looked at her with loving eyes. Max leaned into his touch, trying to find comfort there, at that moment the door opened revealing Alec, he looked pissed and hurt, he walked towards Logan and pulled him away from Max throwing him against the wall. Logan had trouble getting up. Max was about to shout at Alec when he spoke.

"I guess this is what you really want Max, well the cat is out of the bag, let all of TC know that you and I are not together, that you love Logan and that I'm nothing but a screw up to you, hope you find happiness and get the fucking normal life you desire. Forget about me and everything I told you, it was obviously me wasting my time once again, oh and don't worry I'll make your wish come true, I'll leave you alone, you work on your own and I will do the same, unless is for something related with TC, don't come to me because I'm done being your damn toy. It's a shame you couldn't see how happy I could've made you and how much I really wanted you in my life, but don't worry I won't make that mistake again, love is nothing but a weakness and I won't let it come out again. Get ready to meet a new side of me Max, because when an animal is hurt, they don't forget and their behavior changes drastically and well deep inside I'm an animal!" Alec shouted, with hurt, sadness anger and pain in his voice. He turned around and looked at Logan with disgust and walked away. Every transgenic turned to look at Max. She shouted to Logan to get out and he did, closing the door. Max fell to ground on her knees crying. The sobs were raking her body and making her feel out of control and unbelievably weak.

_'What had she done, she had hurt him, the way he had spoke and looked at her, showed her how much this had broken Alec. She hadn't meant to do this, but she would give him time, he would calm down and be the same Alec again, he was always alright, this was just stress and pressure taking control of him."_ She cried for a awhile and then slowly composed herself so she could continue her work.

Alec went to med bay, for his results, the doctor told him that there was nothing wrong, no toxin or anything, just an increased level in a couple of hormones, that were probably the reason why he had felt so out of control. Alec thanked her and left, he went to his apartment and started drinking to numb the pain of losing Max after being so close to having everything he had ever wanted.

Max waited for a while and then decided she would go look for him so they could talk. She knocked on his door, but he didn't open, she could hear him inside.

"Alec? Open up is important," Max shouted. Alec pushed himself out of his chair, and opened his door.

"Does this have something to do with TC? Alec asked, in a serious voice.

"No," Max replied, smiling.

"Then I don't want to hear it and since you don't get that I don't want you in my apartment, I'll leave." Alec told, her walking past her, ignoring her pleading.

She had asked him to come back, but he had kept on walking. Max felt hurt and lonely. She had truly lost Alec this time and she felt like her heart was breaking.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not! next chapter you'll find out why is alec acting this way!  
**


	8. Locked

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta and friend Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter eight, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me! Sorry for the delay i got sick and my beta was really busy, but here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

**Locked  
**

Max was sick of trying to figure out what was wrong with Alec, she headed to crash to clear her mind and maybe talk to Cindy. When she got there OC approached her and noticed the look of concern and confusion in Max's face. They started talking and Max explained everything that had happened, in the middle of the conversation she noticed the bartender laughing and got curious. She waited until the guy went outside and followed him. She stayed quiet and managed to hear the guy speaking in the phone and telling someone that everything was going according to plan and that soon 494 would be dead. Max jumped out of the dark and pinned the guy to the wall.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you did to Alec or I'm breaking your neck." Max told the guy in a threatening voice. The guy realized this girl wasn't kidding, he tried pushing her away but Max slammed him back against the wall.

"Tell me," Max growled. The guy explained that it was a drug, the kind that was untraceable and the effect wasn't immediate, it took a while. Max was getting annoyed she slammed the guy's body harder making him spill the rest.

"First, he will loose his inhibitions, then his control and finally his mind. Once the drug has taken complete control 494 will be a weapon, nothing more, there will be no humanity in him." The guy told her, smiling. Max dropped him to the ground and backed off. She brought a hand to her mouth, looking terrified. She had to find Alec fast and get him some help, she couldn't loose him. She noticed the guy was still smiling, so she threw a kick to his face leaving him unconscious. She ran inside told OC, Alec was in trouble and left. She looked everywhere in TC but none had seen Alec, the last place she went to was his apartment. She got in and noticed the silence, but she couldn't wait she approached his room when suddenly her body slammed against the bedroom door. When she opened her eyes she found Alec looking at her.

"I told you to leave me alone," Alec told her in a low voice that made her body tremble and not in the good way. She tried moving her hand to touch his face but he grabbed it placing it above her head.

"Don't touch me," Alec told her. Max didn't know what to do; the words the guy had said kept replaying themselves in her head.

"I can smell your fear Maxie.What's wrong not so tough when someone doesn't play your game and let's you lead. I told you there was so much you didn't knew about me and that there was a reason why you had won all those times we fought," Alec whispered so close Max could feel his breath in her face.

"Please Alec let me go, all I want is to help you, there is something wrong with you, that why you are acting this way." Max told him looking into his eyes.

"So since I don't talk nicely, behave properly, cook you dinner and pretend to be normal, something is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine Max." Alec told her bringing his lips closer to hers. Max didn't want to fight him, so she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Alec kissed her back with so much strength and passion not letting her breathe or break the kiss, he wanted her to feel what he was feeling, all the anger, passion, love and desire. Once Max felt him relaxed and let go of her hand, she reached into her pocket for what the girl in med bay had given her. In an instant, she pierced his skin with the needle and let the liquid inside of him. Alec pulled away grabbing the injection and throwing it to the ground, he turned around to look at her with hurt in his eyes,

"You lying bitch!" Alec said before his body fell to the ground. Max had tears rolling down her face, it was like relieving what had happened with Ben all over, except the love she had for Alec was stronger that the one she had for Ben. Ben was her brother but Alec was the man she loved. She kneeled down on the floor and pulled his body close to hers, he struggled and shouted no, but she ended up placing his head on her lap and brushing his face gently.

"I'm sorry Alec," Max whispered looking at him.

"Why Max, all I wanted was you." Alec asked looking up into her eyes.

"Because I can't loose you, there is a drug inside your system and is making you loose control, if I don't stop it, you are going to kill someone or die." Max explained between sobs. Alec understood every word and even though he was really weak he raised his hand to wipe her tears away. Max leaned closer and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Let me help you, please." Max begged. Alec nodded and Biggs came into the room. They got Alec to med bay and placed him in a locked room, since they didn't know how he would react when the sedative wore off. Logan showed up and told Max that she had to kill Alec, or risk him killing someone. Max couldn't believe this guy, how could she ever believe she loved him.

"No one is killing Alec Logan, I am going to help him and everything will be okay. So if you're not okay with that, then get the hell out of TC, we can take care of our own." Max shouted approaching Logan. Biggs stopped her before she could touch him and kill him. Logan turned around and left. They did tests on Alec's blood but indeed this drug was untraceable and they had no idea how to expel it out of his system. The nurse explained that the sedative wasn't going to last longer and that Alec was going to be pissed. Biggs wanted to comfort Max and held her so she wouldn't be so broken. But if Alec smelled any trace of him in Max, he was a dead man.

"We have to find the one responsible for the drug, is the only way we will get an antidote." Biggs said out loud.

"It was White, he has always wanted Alec dead, we have to find him." Max replied, she told Dix to do a search around the city to see if he could find white. Te transgenic left and Max and Biggs went to check on Alec. When they reached the cell, Alec was staring at the wall, with his back to them. Max was trying her best to be strong but the tears kept rolling down her face Biggs acted without thinking an squeezed her shoulder to show her comfort. But the voice of Alec made him back away.

"Don't touch her or I'll rip you apart." Alec shouted. When they looked at him, his hands were gripping the bars and he was furious.

"Relax Alec; I wasn't trying anything with Max." Biggs told his friend, still keeping his distance.

"She is mine Biggs; so keep your hands to yourself. Now could someone tell me why am I in a fucking cage." Alec shouted hitting the bars in the cell. Max jumped back and turned to leave.

"Max get back here damn it, let me out of this damn thing." Alec kept shouting, kicking and hitting the bars. Max leaned on the door and whispered the one thing in her mind.

"What am I going to do?"

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!  
**


	9. Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

**Author Note: This is my first Dark Angel story, i'm verry nervous, but is an idea i had and wanted to share it with all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of an amazing beta and friend Amelia. Thank You so Much for your help and your support.  
**

**Summary: What happens when you can't control yourself anymore, and there isd nothing that can stop you from getting what you want or in this case who you want. MA pairing! Enjoy chapter nine, Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking time to read my story, it means a lot to me! Sorry for the lack of updates but i had problems with my health!**

**Yours**

Max hadn't slept all night; she got dressed into something more presentable and went over to their single medical/prison area. She approached Alec's cell and saw him laying on the bunk with his eyes closed. She figured he was sleeping so she got close to the bars; she turned around for a second to look at the door and failed to see Alec getting up, when she turned around, he was in front of her and his hand was griping her arm.

"I though you were asleep," Max told him, with fear in her voice.

"Your mistake Max, not mine." Alec told her, his eyes looked so lost and empty, there was no light or humor in his voice, it sounded like a predator talking to his prey. He sniffed her hair searching for any unfamiliar scent, but he found none.

"Where is Biggs, I thought you two went everywhere together," Alec stated gripping her arm tighter, Max knew he was going to leave a bruise, yet she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

"He is just trying to help you Alec," Max told him, she tried making him understand in another way. She reached her hand and gently touched his face; he leaned into the touch and nuzzled her hand.

He closed his eyes for a second and looked into her eyes, then changed the tone in his voice from cold to sweet and gentle. "Let me out Max, please I don't like cages or been locked up. I'm fine" He said, wanting to convince her he was okay.

"I can't Alec, I'm sorry." Max told him backing away. He didn't stop her; he watched her leave and felt defeated. His body turned around and went to his bunk, he lay down and closed his eyes, he hated this, been in a cage made him feel like a prisoner. Max searched the place and took a deep breath, she knew this was dangerous but for some reason she didn't care, she went back to the cage, opened it and went inside. She approached Alec and stood there; thinking if this was the right thing to do. When Alec heard someone breathing behind him, he turned around only to find max standing in front of his bunk. She looked scared and nervous and he didn't know what to do to change that look on her face. So many things were going on inside Max's head but she finally sat down next to him, she couldn't help the fear running though her or the slight trembling of her body. He pulled her down and she lay by his side. He wrapped his arms around her body holding her tight. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. He rubbed her back and felt safe having her close. He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against hers, she was surprised and a little nervous, she touched his face and he kissed her, there was no struggle, she shocked herself with giving in, allowing Alec to finally get a real taste. The kiss increased and he was practically devouring her, she moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck, Max ran her hands from his back to his hair massaging his scalp.

He pulled away and looked at her." You have no idea what you do to me" Alec whispered a moment before their lips met. His tongue flicked in and out of her mouth teasing her and caressing every corner. Making hers react, joining his. He was sucking and biting her lips, the kiss was hard and demanding, he wanted her to be his and he wasn't going to stop, not this time. He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt sliding his fingers under it and caressing her stomach making her body shiver. He moved his hand up brushing along her spine, bringing her top with him; she raised her arms helping him remove her top. He threw it to the ground; he took a moment to admire her bare breast and the honey color of her skin. He allowed his fingers to cares from her ribcage to the underside of her breasts. Max moaned loud her hand griping his shoulders and letting her head drop back exposing her throat. Alec licked and sucked her skin listening to the whimpers escaping her throat. He cupped one of her breast squeezing it making max arch on the bed. He teased the nipple with his fingers until it was erect eliciting another pleasure filled noise from her. He gave the same attention to both breast making her whimper and grind against him, he groaned deep in his throat at the realization of the pleasure he was giving his mate.

"God Max; you're perfect" Alec whispered against her lips. Max pulled him down for a kiss filled with desperation and need. He pulled away and saw how Max tried to follow him with her lips. He smiled looking at her flushed face and glazed eyes.

"Do you want me Max?" Alec asked, tracing her lips with his finger and then dipping it inside so Max would lick it.

"Yes Alec, god yes, I want you," max replied, breathing heavily. He licked his lips staring straight at her breast, they were perfect, round and firm and he couldn't get enough of them. "So take me, take what you want from me." Her voice high at the end as Alec's mouth wrapped around one erect nipple flicking his tongue and swirling it around it. Max threw her head back, closing her eyes. Her lips parted letting a slow moan escape, while she gripped the sheet on the bed, hard.

He sucked harder and slightly bit into the small peak making Max moan turn into a cry of ecstasy. He would alternate between using his hand or mouth; this had Max panting and whimpering. She felt like her body was going to burn and nothing would be able to compare to this feeling. Alec's hand moved down until it reached the zipper of her pants, slowly he lowered it and pulled away so he could remove them, Max opened her eyes to look at him and Alec smiled at her, she lifted her hips so he could take them off, he ran a finger over her panties, realizing she was so wet, he nuzzle her underwear, breathing in her scent. This was his and no one could ever take it away from him.

He used his fingers to lower her panties and remove them, Along with her boots and socks. He grabbed her leg and kissed her calf, knee and the inside of her thigh making Max gasp and whisper his name. He stopped when he was right in front of her entrance and blew on her skin, making Max arch on the bed and groan. He slowly rubbed one finger along her slit taking in her wetness and how ready she was, he lowered his face and flicked his tongue against her sensitive nub making max scream out of pure pleasure, he tasted her over and over again, slowly and gently knowing exactly where to lick and where to suck. She couldn't talk all she could do was grip the sheets and pray this sensation would never end. Alec pulled for a moment to look up into his mate's face. She looked completely lost in pleasure and need, her head kept shaking from side to side and little noises escaped her throat making him realize she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

"You taste amazing" Alec whispered making her open her eyes and look at him.

"Alec please!" Max gasped, he crawled up her body to kiss her lips. She tasted herself on him and found it incredibly erotic. The kiss was tender and filled with love; he took the opportunity to allow the finger that was lightly trailing along her entrance to slip inside her body. Her body left the bed making her chest arch into Alec; crying out his name. While his finger thrust deeper sinking in completely, he moved his mouth to her neck and bit hard on the skin.

"Mine." Alec growled, licking the small drops of blood and soothing the bite. Her nails were clawing his back trying to bring him closer; it was almost automatic what her reply was to his words.

"Yours!" Max screamed, his tongue licked her neck moving to suck her earlobe while her finger now joined by a second finger sinking in her making her thrash against him. She was out of control, nothing had ever felt as good as this and Alec enjoyed knowing he was pleasing her.

"God Alec," Max shouted. Alec realized what she needed and crashed his lips on her in a fierce kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and mimicking the movements of his fingers. He knew she was close, so he increased his rhythm adding another finger. She let herself go completely falling over that enormous edge knowing he was there to catch her. She screamed her pleasure along with his name while her body tensed and clamped around his fingers, He swallowed every single cry letting her know he loved it. Once her body calmed down and her breathing started getting normal, he pulled his fingers out bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. Max cupped his face and kissed him. Alec kissed her back smiling against her mouth. He really wanted to make her his in every way possible but if what she had said about the drug was true he couldn't afford loosing control during it and hurting her, so he would settle with pleasing her.

"I love you Max," Alec whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Alec," Max replied, snuggling closer and feeling satisfied. He waited for a while until he heard her even breathing realizing she was asleep. He got up, slowly, making sure she was covered and comfortable. He grabbed the keys and kissed her lips.

"I need to find White Max, so he can give me the antidote, so we can be together without any danger. I love you to much to risk hurting you" Alec whispered, getting up and leaving, without closing the cell.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!  
**


	10. Loosing Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

**Sorry for the lack of updates but my health has been a mess and it was hard to get a new chapter out. Thank you all for the constant support and reviews.**

**I want to thank my amazing beta Amelia for her help, she makes my chapters look great and deserves a lot of credit for this story.**

**Here is chapter 11**

**Loosing Control**

Max knew she had to wake up but she didn't want to, the events of last night were still fresh on her mind. She wanted to stay in bed and forget about the real world, she had never felt so loved and safe in her life. She smiled without opening her eyes and searched for his body, she touched the bed but when she didn't find him, she figured he was standing near the door thinking that she would kill him for what he had done last night.

She opened her eyes and looked around but instead of Alec she found and empty cell with an open door, the keys and lock on the floor, she closed her eyes and before she could stop them the tears rolled down her face.

"I'm such an idiot! I believed him, he never loved me, he just used me to escape." Max whispered to herself as she wiped away her tears; she heard someone approaching and looked up.

"Alec?" Max asked hopefully but when she noticed it was Biggs; she looked down and pulled the sheet up to cover her body more. Ashamed to be found in such a position she refused to meet his eyes and keep her face downcast. Biggs moved to the door and looked at Max, he knew what had happened, he could smell it, he wanted to comfort her, but he knew Alec would kill him for touching his mate.

"He's gone, he disabled the cameras. He doesn't want to be found Max," Biggs informed her, as he moved around the room picking up her clothes. He refused to meet her eyes as he moved over and placed them on the bed. Going back to the door he kept his back to her to give her some privacy. He was nervous, he couldn't think, he knew Alec wasn't stupid, but something was seriously wrong, he needed to find his friend. He knew his friend and he knew something was seriously wrong if he just left his new mate behind without even a word.

Max tried to control her emotions, she grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed, she didn't want to cry or look weak in front of the other transgenic, she finished getting dressed and heard several more people approaching. Biggs frowned when he saw Logan and the medic; he moved back into the room, standing beside Max, making sure his friends mate was safe.

Logan looked from the bed to max and then back to the bed again, he knew what had happened and it pissed him off. He couldn't believe that she had moved on with something like Alec. Just a monster, nothing better than an animal. He couldn't understand why she would let herself be with something like that. Then before he could stop himself he was telling her just what he thought.

"I told you that he was nothing but an animal, he cares only about himself, but it didn't matter what I thought you still jumped into bed with him, didn't you? I didn't think you would be that easy but you couldn't wait to let him spread your legs then toss you aside" Logan shouted but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, it was one thing to think them but to say them to someone he loved. He tried to apologize but he was unable to form a word as Biggs fist slammed into his face. It was a shock, he felt the pressure on his jaw and he figured something was broken, the force of the punch made him bite into his tongue and blood from inside his mouth trailed down the corner of his mouth. He looked up from the floor, which he had landed on after being so rudely punched and wiped the blood from his face.

"Don't ever talk to Max or any of the transgenic women like that! EVER!" he screamed at the human on the ground in front of him, his breeding pushing his common sense aside. "Alec is not here to defend her but I am," Biggs told him in a threatening voice and lifted him by the shirt. "It would be a good idea for you to take notice of that, now leave we can fix our own problems." Biggs finished with a glare to the other man, shoving him out of his hands. He was tempted to kick him, when a phone started ringing. Everyone was looked around trying to find the source of the noise; Max pulled the unfamiliar cell phone out of her jacket and answered it.

"I didn't use you." Alec whispered, he had been watching as the events of the morning unfolded. Having hacked into the camera system before leaving so he could keep an eye on Max, he felt justified in it somehow now. Maybe just for the simple fact that he could, reassure his Mate that he didn't, want to hurt her. This was just necessary evil. She wanted to talk back to him, tell him how much she missed him, how much she ached to be in the same room as him, but no words came out, she looked at Biggs for support and took a deep calming breath.

"I didn't want to leave you, you looked so peaceful and it felt right to have you in my arms; but I couldn't stay knowing that there is a strong possibility that I will loose control and hurt you." Alec explained and ran a hand through his hair, he was feeling frustrated. He was fighting against himself to stay away. He just wanted to be next to her, hold her and tell her that it would always be okay and they would never have to be apart again. But he couldn't not until he knew that he wasn't a threat to her anymore. Only then could he go back and be with her.

"I love you. I do and I want to be with you, but I need to find White. I need the cure Max, I don't feel like myself and it has to stop. Please don't come after me, I know what I'm doing, I will come back to you and I expect to find you in my bed waiting for me. Even if you didn't mean to last night, you took me as your mate, and what's done cant be undone, because I took you as mine." A small laugh falling from his lips, "I loved every minute of it and I hope you can understand this is something I need to do to be with you. I'll see you soon Maxie." Alec whispered into the phone as he hung up. A smile on his face, he couldn't wait to be with her but he needed to be in control first. And if that meant sacrificing some time with her then so be it. He would never willingly endanger her.

Max reacted too late, she finally spoke into the phone, calling his name but he was gone.

"I'm going to kill him," Max whispered but then she smiled, he loved her, now all she had to do was get him back to her. She took a deep breath and finally remembered what Logan had said just a few moments earlier. Her eyes narrowed as she walked across the small room to stand in front of him. Logan lifted his hand thinking Max was going to help him up but instead she slapped his hand away with her own.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will kill you with my bare hands, get out and never come back!" Max shouted, with such anger that everyone moved back a little. Biggs smiled, she was back, and all it took was a short five minute talk with Alec, _man could that boy get Max fired up. _He thought to himself as he watched the shocked look come over Logan face. He snorted and felt eyes on him and just shrugged, like Max would ever settle for a human. She was the best of the best, she only deserved the best, and if Logan couldn't get that in his head, then he should probably leave town before someone tried to help him see the way.

"Mole, would you mind showing Logan to the exit. Please and thank you." Max said with a smile on her face, as she turned away from him and back to Biggs.

"It would be my pleasure." Mole assured the female with a grin always happy to show Logan out. He disliked the man he seemed to think that he was better then everyone else here. Fact was he was just human, they were the new generation, and humans would have either to come to terms with it or die trying to kill them out, because the fact was they were going to win. He walked over and grabbed Logan by his shirt, dragging him outside into the hallway and down the hall out the building. Max turned to Biggs handing the phone to him.

"Get someone to track that call and find Alec, we need to make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed." Max told Biggs, he smiled nodding back to her as he took the phone from her and left the room to go talk to the tech support in the building over. During the fight and call a crowd seemed to have formed in the small cell, it wasn't like Max could blame them, she was suppose to be the leader and she hadn't been acting like one very much of late. She looked at everyone in the room all their eyes were on her.

"Shows over, get back to work tell the scientist that I want him, in my office as soon as possible." Max informed the small crowd as she pushed past them into the hall walking back to her apartment. She would get changed then she could get back to work. She was going to be busy trying to find a cure and run the city by herself while Alec tried it his way. At least until they brought him back in. She would have to send the tact unit out once they had his position triangulated. She was just thankful that they had Alec's blood from the tests when they pulled him in and also it had almost been pure luck managing to get the drug from the bartender. There had to be something there that could help him. At least more so then White, she didn't trust him any more then Logan could throw him. She just hoped she found Alec before he found White, she wasn't ready to lose him after just finding him.

This was the fifth warehouse that Alec had on his list. They were all within the same business area that they had last located White. Sighing as he watched the pacing guards. This was the place, which much he was sure of, security was heavy but he already knew that he could take them out without a worry. He would not even break a sweat, they were all older and heavy set, and not in the good way, he pitied White for having to use government back up. It really put him in a difficult position. He wondered for a section if any of them were more then what they seemed, but none of them carried themselves like the snake worshiping freaks so he let it go. It wasn't something he should let himself worry about.

He needed the cure; nothing was going to stop him. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been humans, snake freaks or Lydecker himself standing in the way. He was going to be with his mate again. He slowly moved around the building keeping track of the guards at all time, checking for all the possible entry points. The best option over all was a broken window on the second level. Waiting for the guards to do their pass he blurred across the small courtyard and up the side stairs crouching down as he blurred up the stairs he stopped before slipping into the window. Making sure not to cut himself on the glass he slid inside and then stopped looking around the room.

Taking in the three guards, in a matter of seconds, he moved fast. Blurring and striking with what would have been deadly force if he let it go, he left them unconscious trying hard not to make so much noise but it was too late. He had failed to see the cameras that were watching him. He checked the room again before heading out into the hallway picking up the guns from the unconscious guards.

White was sitting in his office watching the super human display on his personal computer, his plan had worked perfectly 494 was here and soon 452 would follow. They were simple like animals that way, with their mating. It was simple to see the rebellion fall because their leaders couldn't keep their hands off each other. But that would only be a nice bonus on the real reason he wanted 452, that filthy transgenic knew where his son was and she was going to tell him unless she wanted to watch her mate, 494 die painfully and in front of her. He could make it last hours and she would know in the end that she could have saved him the pain. He saw how easy 494 took care of the guards and a smile came to his face, as a new plan came to his mind. One that would make 452, regret ever knowing him, or messing with what was rightfully his. He would teach that little animal something after all.

Manticore had been correct in their judgment about 494. He was the perfect soldier, he knew just were to strike and with how much force and he could adapt to an every changing environment, if he wasn't anything more then an animal he would have been impressed, but he was nothing, just a human mixed with some animal blood. White and the others like him was the future, they were what Human's should be. They just had to wipe out the transgenic pests. Now while Manticore had created a perfect solider, White wasn't interested in that. He wanted to see 494 without the control he had perfected over the years. He wanted to see what the perfect weapon looked like. At least for a few days, before he had to be put down. Couldn't let an animal run wild forever now could you. With that thought in his head, he closed the computer and moved to meet the boy.

Alec didn't stop, he wanted to find White and the guards that keep coming were just obstacles he had taken care of 6 guards plus the three in the first room when he realized that he wanted to kill them all. He was slowly starting to lose control. The violence seemed to be doing something to him. He was about to go. Wait until he had back up, someone to keep him grounded. When a voice, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Leaving so soon 494? Come one don't you want to say hi to 452. She'll be disappointed if you leave without as much as a hello." White lied to him with a chuckle as he watched the animal launch himself at him. His two guards stepped in front of White, and held him back. He could tell his drug was working as they were struggling with holding the smaller boy back.

"If you touch her I will rip the skin from your bones!" Alec promised him as he tried to pry his hands free of the two men. White watched him as he moved around so that he was behind Alec again as he pulled a syringe out and prepped it as he listened to the pointless growling and fighting 494 was putting up. He fought until he felt the needle sink into the base of his neck. White injected the entire content, watching as the liquid soaked into his spine.

Alec didn't stop fighting until the pain over took him, he let out a soft whimper as he lay slack in the two men arms. He shivered as the drug raced down his spine then along his veins, and muscles. He could feel it wrapping around his body swallowing him whole and dragging him into the darkness. Alec's legs were the first thing to give out, and he sunk down onto the floor, gasping in pain as his knees connected with the floor. Only the two familiars holding him up so his face didn't plant into the floor while his body finally gave out and he collapsed into their arms. They dropped him at Whites command and let his body slam down onto the cold floor, unmoving but alive for now.

"Put him on a cell I have big plans for him." White told his guards. He turned to the doctor and smiled, he had been impressed, he had hoped for more screams of pain but that had worked like a charm it was a shame he'd have to kill the good doctor once this was all said and done.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked him.

"Once 494 wake up he will be completely gone, no control nothing. Only the desire to kill and take what he wants." The doctor assured him, as he took the syringe from him and put the cover back, on and placing it in the medical, waste deposit beside him.

"Well then let's wait for 452 to show up, she wants 494 and that's what we will give her," White whispered as nodded to the doctor then chuckled as he walked back down the hall to his office. This was going to be interesting to say the least; he would have to set up a few more monitors in his room.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you guys think, it really helps me improve and know if I am doing a good job or not!  
**


End file.
